Fast Times at Hillridge High
by butterfly starr1
Summary: Everything seems perfect. Lizzie and Gordo are in love, Miranda is the girl every guy wants, and Claire is searching for the true meaning of love. But what's wrong with Parker, and what happened last summer in Italy that no one wants to talk about?
1. Of Beaches and Boy Thoughts

Fast Times at Hillridge High  
  
Hey! This is the fic about Parker and the rest of the gang, in alternating POV's. The title is 'Fast Times at Hillridge High' taken from the movie titled 'Fast Times at Ridgemont High.' I only saw like two minutes of that movie, but I needed a title and this was the first one to pop up in my mind. And Fast Times at Ridgemont high was (quote) teen comedy, sex, stoners, sensitivity and satire. (unquote) all of which this story has/will have. wo0t wo0t!  
  
Anyways, this story is going to be humor/drama/romance, but I'm only going to classify it as humor/drama so people will read it, instead of thinking it's an incredibly sad story.  
  
It will be sad, just not throughout the whole thing.. only in some places. The story will be in alternating POV's, and it will center around three main problems, I think. One of which includes Parker.  
  
I bet this story is going to end up like my other one 'Dancing on the Moon'. An incredibly great story(in my opinion) and get almost zero reviews. Ah well.  
  
The couples will probably be within the show's normal characters, with a few new character introduced.  
  
In this story, they're in ninth grade, and everything that happened, happened. Even the Lizzie movie. And I'm not sure what courses they take in high school, so I'll just give them middle school names.  
  
On wit zee show, eh?  
  
This chapter is in Lizzie's POV  
  
***  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I watched Gordo as he sat down. He looks really good today. Not that he doesn't always! I convinced him not to cut his hair, even though Katezilla made an evil comment about it next week. I reminded him Kate's the same one who said that we couldn't go out together because he was shorter than me. Like I care!  
  
Anyways, I really convinced him when I told him I like his hair big, so I can run my fingers through it. Which I happen to enjoy more than he knows.  
  
Anyways, Kate is the reason we're together.. sort of. Her and Paolo, but that's a whole different story. One that I don't want to think about.  
  
"So what are we doing after school, Claire-bo?" Miranda said, talking to Claire. I still can't believe Claire became friends with us. It happened last summer, when we were in Italy. She had been one of the people who helped save me from Paolo. God I hate him. I don't even want to think about that loser.  
  
Anyways, being the naturally nosy person that I am, I jumped right into their conversation.  
  
"Beach! Beach! Beach! This is the absolutely perfect time to go to the beach!!" I insisted.  
  
"Sounds good!" Miranda said.  
  
"But you know what that means.." Claire said, excited.  
  
"Bathing suit shopping!" Gordo squealed in a high-pitched voice, clapping his hand together in mock-excitement.  
  
"Stop mocking me!" I said. "If you'd like, you can come with us and help me try some on."  
  
"Yeahh.." he said, smirking.  
  
Sometimes I forget Gordo is a guy, and that he thinks guy things. I personally don't know EXACTLY what they think, but I know their thoughts include girls, sex, video games, and more.  
  
And since I'm his girlfriend, the 'girls' and 'sex' thoughts must be about me. I don't even want to know about the 'and more'.  
  
"Never mind," I said, grinning as I leaned in to kiss him. "You are uninvited. I'm not sure exactly what you were thinking about when you said 'yeah' with that nasty little grin on your face, but I don't wanna know."  
  
"Be careful," he said after we finished kissing. "Not that I didn't enjoy that and all, but Hawk-Eye Hannon is on lunch duty today. Remember what happened last time she caught us kissing?"  
  
"Don't remind me!" I said, shutting my eyes at the memory. Hawk-Eye Hannon was our Social Studies teacher. She saw anything and everything, and she loved to embarrass people. Last September, she caught Gordo and me kissing, and she actually made me regret kissing him, which was a first.  
  
He had told me we could go to the new Queen Latifah movie, so I was jumping up and down with joy, and I kissed him, because I really wanted to see that movie. And it wasn't any kiss, it was a French kiss. I told you, I was really happy! And old Hawk-Eye saw, of course, and announced it to the lunchroom. Kate made a joke about Gordo having something down his throat and me going to get it for him with my tongue. The whole lunch area exploded with laughter, and the jokes we got about it didn't stop until a whole two weeks later. And there's still the occasion wisecrack of people asking Gordo if I ever got it out.  
  
"Enough with the mushiness!" Claire said, cutting into my thoughts.  
  
"We don't complain when you're kissing Ethan!" I said.  
  
"Yeah!" Miranda piped up.  
  
"Uh, Miranda, you can't be talking! We don't complain when you're kissing your guy of the moment!" Claire said. "And anyways, Ethan and I are a thing of the past!"  
  
"You're making it sound like I'm a ho or something!" Miranda said, shocked.  
  
"That's not what she means." Gordo explained. "What she means is, whatever boy you have trailing you around, we don't complain."  
  
"Yeah," Claire said. "You're the only one who has guys falling all over themselves to get with you."  
  
Miranda began singing the 'Friends' theme song, and although she was a great singer, we cut her off quickly.  
  
"I'll be there for you! If yo-" Miranda began. Man, I wish I could sing as well as she can!  
  
"Please Miranda!" Claire said with a look of despair. "That song is so old, and it's so annoying!"  
  
"Yeah!" I added. "I never liked that song anyways. Or the show, for that matter."  
  
"But it's about friendships!"  
  
"Miranda, we don't need to sing songs about friendships to have one." Gordo said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Oh Gordo.." I said, brushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "You are just too cute!"  
  
Miranda and Claire rolled their eyes, thinking I couldn't see them.  
  
"I saw that!" I said sharply, and then burst into giggles. Pretty soon Miranda and Claire joined in, and this time it was Gordo who was rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys." Miranda said in a quiet, suddenly mysterious voice. "There's Parker."  
  
I looked up to see Parker in the doorway, about to walk outside. She seemed to be trying to find the Tea Pots. Well, they're not really called the Tea Pots, but they do drugs and all, and so everyone refers to them as the Tea Pots. And whenever they're gonna skip school to go smoke whatever, I notice they start talking about having a 'tea party'. If I remember my 7th grade health class correctly, tea is a slang word for marijuana.  
  
"Let's invite her over." Gordo whispered to us. "It's the least we can do. Last year when Claire and I saved you from Paolo when he was-"  
  
"Please Gordo," I whispered urgently, pleading. "No, I'm not ready to talk about what happened in Italy."  
  
No one talked about what had happened in Italy, or at least not in my presence. Even Kate avoided talking about it, unless she was ultra mad at me, and she had only brought it up once, and not talking about it was the absolute nicest thing she'd ever done for me. Just thinking about Italy and what happened with Paolo makes my head spin, and I start to feel sick, like I'm going to throw up.  
  
"Okay," Gordo whispers with concern in his eyes. "Anyways, why don't we invite her over? Be her friends. She was our friends until last summer, when everything went wrong."  
  
Ah, cute, smart, caring Gordo. Always trying to help people, and be nice. That's why I love him. I haven't told him that yet, and he hasn't told me either. I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll get freaked out. Although we've known each other all of our lives, or my life at least, it's a bit too soon to say I love you. Although I love him, and I know he loves me, but that's only for sure in the friendship way. I love him in a romantic way, but what if he doesn't love me like that?  
  
"Yeah Gordo. Sounds like a great idea." I whisper, squeezing his hand.  
  
Miranda, always the loud, outgoing one of the group, takes it upon herself to call Parker over.  
  
"Yo Parker!" she shouts over the loud voices, and waving her arms. "Over here!!"  
  
I wish I could be more like Miranda sometimes. Loud and outgoing. I think the only thing I have like that is that I'm loud, and I'm only outgoing sometimes. I've become less outgoing since what happened with Paolo last summer.  
  
"Hey guys!" Parker says excitedly as she sits on the other side of Gordo. That's weird, because there's virtually no space on that side left since it's the edge of the bench, and there's and empty space beside Claire. Parker sitting there forces me to scoot over.  
  
Claire and Miranda are talking about the beach, and I would be too, but Gordo starts talking to me about Frank Sinatra, and although I'm listening for the first two minutes, I get caught up looking in his eyes. I kiss him in the middle of him saying 'and the Rat Pack, man they were the greates-'.  
  
Ah, to be young and in love.  
  
"Miss McGuire, Mr. Gordon!" Old Hawk-Eyes squawks from across the courtyard. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"  
  
Gordo and I pull away from each other as the Hawk makes her way across the courtyard, making a beeline for our table.  
  
Ah, to be young and in love with an evil Hawk watching your every move.  
  
***  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, review!  
  
If you have any title change suggestions, email me at millaa_matisse@yahoo.com or post it in a review.  
  
I know it's not mentioned exactly what happened with Paolo last summer, but it will be revealed in later chapters (if I get reviews, that is). And although why Kate and Claire aren't friends anymore, and why Claire is friends with the three amigos is a bit blurry, that will also come out later. And why Parker is a druggie will also come out, though much later.  
  
Also, I've completely made this whole thing up. I don't know what happens with Paolo in the Lizzie movie. The bad thing with Paolo is something I made up all by myself. (Mommy wow! I'm a big girl now!) - - A little reference to a pamper commercial! : P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Gordo Shrine

Fast Times at Hillridge High  
  
Disclaimer: As you should all know by now, I own absolutely nothing related to Lizzie McGuire. Although I wish I owned Adam.. Don't we all?  
  
Anyways, I got ten reviews, so I decided to make a new chapter. For each ten reviews, I'll make a new chapter. This is because I have three other stories I need to update, and I don't want to keep writing if no one is reading! So REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah, I have a new email address.. x0butterfly_starr0x@yahoo.com  
  
This chapter is in.. Parker's POV!  
  
***  
  
PARKER'S POV  
  
I flopped down onto my bed.  
  
God. I wonder if they did it on purpose. Invited me over to their table so I could be tortured watching Lizzie and Gordo kiss. Watching her laugh at everything he says. That should be me! Sure, I turned him down because he was short before, but that was in the past! He's still short, but he's changed, mysteriously.  
  
They didn't invite me to go to the beach with them this weekend. They didn't even tell me they were going. I mean, I wouldn't want to invite myself if I were them, seeing as how I freaked out last summer when Lizzie and Gordo.. Oh god, I can't even think about it. It makes my heart hurt.  
  
But still, no one paid any attention to me at all. After Hawk Eye caught Lizzie and Gordo kissing, they both blushed and poked at their mystery meat with their plastic forks. After Hawk Eye yelled at them, spraying her spit all over the lunch table, Lizzie started talking to Claire and Miranda. Or, as they call each other, Claire-bo and Mander-babe. They call her Lizzie- lime. How sickening.  
  
The upside is, Gordo started talking to me about the Rat Pack. Only thing is, all I could do was stare at him. I couldn't kiss him like Lizzie did.  
  
God must hate me.  
  
I need some weed. Only, I don't have any since Miranda called me over, and I couldn't find the Teas. Everyone else calls us the Tea Pots, but we just say, 'Hey, have you seen any of the other Teas?'. And so no weed for me.  
  
I've gotten into sniffing hair spray lately. Just spray it into a towel, sniff, and instant high! I sometimes think I don't know myself. I don't. I mean, Lizzie and Gordo going out is really tearing me apart. But my parents are home right now..  
  
And Miranda. I wish I were Miranda. She has two great friends, Lizzie and Claire, and not to forget Gordo. I have no one, because the Teas don't really count. They only like me because I have enough money to buy drugs sometimes.  
  
We can't smoke at my house though. My parents had me when my mom was 14 and my dad was 15. Worse thing they ever did. Or at least, that's what I think. They say it was a mistake, but they don't regret it. Yeah right. They sure are happy with my little sister, Ami, and my newest little brat, my brother Alex. And I'm the one who's stuck watching them. They swear they love us all the same, but if they really did, they'd wonder where I was all the time when I'm not babysitting. Now they're 'all growed up' as the Rugrats would say, and are now Mr. And Mrs. Mature/Responsible Parents of America. I hate them.  
  
Back to wishing I was Miranda.. Okay, the last THREE guys I liked ask Miranda out! Miranda turned two of them down because she found out I liked them. I didn't tell her I like Ash Davis, and they went out for 1 month. It was complete torture. So I decided to not try to sway my feelings for Gordo. It just ends up in more hurt than I normally am over not having Gordo.  
  
What does Gordo see in Lizzie, anyways? She's a blonde! I'm a brunette! Wait, that's no reason to hate her.. Or for him to like me over her..  
  
I went over to my closet and opened the door. I moved my clothes hamper, kicked a Hershey's bar wrapper aside, and squash an ant before I pressed on the small door in the corner of my closet.  
  
You know how small the little attic square is on the ceiling? Well, this was that size; only it was low on the wall, close to the floor.  
  
You know Helga from 'Hey Arnold!'? How she has an Arnold shrine in her closet? Well, in my small room, about the size of a large shower, I have a Gordo shrine. Everything, Gordo.. Obsessed? Yes. But crazy? No! Well, actually, yes.  
  
I have pictures, empty soda cans, and a whole LOT of other stuff. I even have his gym shorts from last year. It's sick.. but I come here everyday and fantasize about marrying him, and then some.  
  
I lit all the candles around me, that surrounded HIS pictures. I flopped back onto a large green pillow and started to think about him kissing me..  
  
***  
  
Didn't mean for it to be so short! Sorry! I couldn't get into Parker's state of mind for this chapter.. I promise, the next Parker POV will be longer!  
  
And I do believe next chappie will be in GORDO's POV!  
  
*CHEERS* You like? You hate? 3-4-7-8! REVIEW if you want me to UPDATE! YEAH!  
  
Look out for my new one chapter song fic, called 'He Proposed'. I'm writing it right after I post this! 


	3. On the Way Home

Fast Times at Hillridge High

Sorry I've taken forever to update! I think I'm going to slowly update all my stories in the next couple of weeks. I haven't been on in over 2 years!

LIZZIE'S POV

"Are you serious!" Miranda screeched from the driver's seat.

"Yes, I soo am!" Claire grinned at Miranda. "But watch the road! I don't want us to crash just because you found out that Kate actually hooked up with Larry!"

"You said it happened two years ago?" Miranda said in disbelief. "I know that was in middle school, but still, that's when Kate was at her snottiest! I can't _believe_ she was in love with Larry Tudgeman!"

"I didn't say she was in love!" Claire protested. "Larry might have been in love, but Kate wasn't. But, yeah, they did make out like _crazy_!"

"Oh my gosh!" Miranda giggled. "I can't believe it!"

I smiled at them from the backseat. We were on our way back from the beach, and we were tanned and happy. I love those two so much! Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky as to get them for best friends. Them and Gordo.

Gordo.

I looked at Gordo's head, filled with black curls, that was laying on my shoulder. Gordo was asleep. He always falls asleep on the way home after trips.

Gordo, Miranda, and I have been friends for as long as o can remember. Claire didn't join our group until last summer. The summer of Paolo.

But back to the point.

Claire's one of the best friends I could ever have. True, she was mean and shallow before, but she's no longer mean, _and _she's getting less and less shallow as the days go by. It's just ironic that what happened in Italy had to happen before we could realize what good friends we could be.

Italy.

I know that one day, I'm going to have to sit down and think about that summer and Italy. And I know that I'll have to talk about it with the others too, because they deserve and explanation.

But not yet.

I just can't bring myself to talk about it. Sometimes my mind wanders to it against my will, and I get lightheaded and feel like I'm about to pass out. Or I have really terrible nightmares about it, from which I wake up screaming and crying.

I run my fingers through Gordo's hair. The three people who are in the car with me right now are the people who helped me through my bad time in Italy. I'm not fully over it yet, but I know one day, I will be. I have to be.

But I'm not going to let what happened ruin anymore of my life.

"Hey guys?" I speak up from the back set.

"Huh?" Miranda says, and Claire turns around to look at me, I guess because I've been so quiet.

"Turn up the radio!" I grin. "This is my _song_!"

We all laugh, and Miranda turns up the dial on the radio. Gordo keeps on sleeping, and Miranda, Claire, and I sing loudly to the song on the radio.

Miranda pulled into the parking lot of the digital Bean.

"Gordo." I whisper. "Gordo wake up."

When that doesn't work, I try a different tactic.

"Gordo, WAKE UP! We're at the Digital Bean!"

Gordo's eyes shoot open. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He rubs his eyes. "No need to yell."

Miranda and Claire giggle, and I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

We walked in the door and Gordo went told us he needed to go to the bathroom, and that he'd be right back.

Miranda, Claire, and I look around for a table.

"Look y'all." Miranda says. "There's Parker. She looks kind of lost. We should sit with her."

I looked to the back corner of the Digital Bean, and lo and behold, there was Parker. I mean, I don't have anything against her, but over the last year or so, Parker's really changed, and she kind of creeps me out.

"Sure." Claire and I agree.

We walk over to Parker, who seems engrossed in her ice cream cup.

"Hey Parker." I say, and offer a friendly smile.

"Uh. Oh, hey Lizzie." She looks up. "Hey Miranda, hey Claire.

We sit down and start talking about the killer test Hawthorne had given us the Thursday before, and how bad we think we did on it. Gordo came to the table from the bathroom, and I could swear, I saw Parker's eyes light up. But I might just be imagining things.

"Ready to order?" A short blonde waitress comes up to our table.

"Yeah….."

Sorry the chapters so short! After two years, It's kind of hard for me to really get back into the characters!


	4. Things Get Better

Fast Times at Hillridge High

I'm updating so soon after my last one because I think Chapter 3 wasn't the best .

OH YEAH! AND I KNOW THAT MIRANDA WAS DRIVING LAST CHAPTER AND I'D SAY'D THEY WERE ONLY IN THE NINTH GRADE! I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT so that where they live, 15 year olds can get their licenses! Okay? Okay!

PARKER'S POV

My favorite class of the day, Spanish. I mean, I don't actually like the class, or even the people in it. They probably all think I'm weird, and I know some of the girls who used to be my best friends talk about what a 'loser' I am. I know that I've changed a lot over the past couple of years, but it's just because for the past year or so, I've been really depressed. I mean, my younger siblings take all of my parents' attention, I have no love life, and everything just generally goes wrong for me. Even the Teas won't let me hang around them anymore. I saw some of them standing together in a group one day after school, and when I went over they just ignored me. So I'm absolutely friendless. And the highlight of my day is Spanish class, because that's the class I have with Gordo.

Gordo and I aren't really _friend _friends, but he's nicer to me than most people are. And so are Miranda, Claire, and as much as I hate to say it, Lizzie. But not even Lizzie can ruin my ninety minutes of heaven sitting next to Gordo in Spanish five days a week, because she's not in the same Spanish class as us. Ha.

"Hey, Parker." Gordo flashed me a grin as he took his backpack off. "How are you?"

I gave a small smile and answered as I always do, "Fine."

It's hard for me to understand how Gordo can do what he does to me, but whenever I see him, it's like a high higher than anything I've ever experienced. Ecstasy.

Speaking of 'high', now that even the Teas think I'm a loser, the only kind of relief I can get these days is stashed in my parent's liquor cabinet. They have all sorts of dinner parties and stuff with people from their jobs, so I don't really think they keep too much track of how much they have. They must not be, because I've been at it kind of heavily for about the past two weeks. The only time I feel happy is when I'm near Gordo, or after I've had a little something to drink and am thinking about Gordo.

"So, Hawthorne gave us a killer project to do yesterday." Gordo said as we were working on the thick packet of work Hawthorne had given us to complete in only one class period. God, Gordo's soo cute. "You were absent, but, of course, since we sit together, we're partners. Where were you yesterday?"

"Cool." I was elated that by some sort of luck, Hawthorne had put us together on the seating chart, and I got to be his partner on every project. I figured he was asking me where I was yesterday just to be polite. I know he's not really interested, but at least he makes the effort to talk to me. "Oh, I was kind of sick yesterday. A small cold, you know?"

"Yeah." Gordo said and nodded.

Well, I hadn't really had a cold. But I _was_ kind of sick. I woke up at around ten thirty yesterday morning with a horrible hangover, a killer headache. I woke up with my head throbbing in the small room in my closet, and decided there was no need to even try to get up, even though I still could have made lunch and two of my classes, since we're on block scheduling. But I didn't see the point. I mean my parents, who are supposed to be the ones who wake you up and yell at you for being late, probably didn't even notice I hadn't left for school. They leave to drop off Alex and Ami at daycare and then head to work at the same time I leave to school. But they obviously didn't notice the lack of my presence, since they didn't mention it once they did see me later that night.

"So yeah, we're going to have to get together to work on this one." Gordo said. "The Digital Bean, like usual?"

I had to think fast to come up with an excuse as to why we couldn't go to the Digital Bean to work on the project. I mean, every time we've worked together on a project there, Lizzie or Claire or Miranda or any number of Gordo's thousands of other friends show up and steal my time with him. This time was going to be different. I _will_ have Gordo to myslef.

"Oh, yeah." I say in a doubtful voice. "But the Digital Bean is always so crowded and loud, and with all the people around I just get kind of distracted, you know?"

"Yeah, I kind of understand. I'm always seeing someone I know there." Gordo said with an apologetic grin. "So where should we go? My house or yours?"

This was my chance, my opportunity, the golden one I'd been fantasizing about for the longest time. I'd never been to Gordo's house, except for his birthday party in the second grade, when I had no interest at all in him, and don't even remember anything about it except that it was in his (very large) backyard.

"Well, your house." I said, giving an apologetic smile that was totally fake, since I was feeling nothing but joy on the inside. "My little brother and sister would do nothing but annoy us, you know? You have no younger brothers or sisters, right?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I did."

"Don't! You're so lucky you're an only child!" I say, beaming at him. "Siblings are a total pain!"

"Yeah," he said, laughing. "That's what Lizzie _always _says, because of Matt."

Back to Lizzie. I don't want Lizzie ruining any of my Gordo time, the only time I have just between him and us. Time to change the subject.

"So yeah," I said, faking a cheeriness I didn't feel after being reminded of Lizzie. "We should probably exchange phone numbers, so we can decide which times to meet."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He said, laughing. "It would really suck if we left without getting each other's numbers, since we really shouldn't waste any time starting on it. We should probabl-"

The bell rang, ending my ninety minutes of paradise, and cutting Gordo off.

"Okay," he said as the bell stopped, and gave me a small smile. We were walking down the hallway toward our next classes. "I was saying, we should probably start working on it like tomorrow afternoon, there's so much to do. Then I can explain what we're supposed to be doing in detail and everything."

"Yeah, that'll be great." I said, and flashed him a grin. "Well, my class is this way. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

And I headed down the other hallway to my next class.

I will have Gordo. Lizzie's the only thing between us, but now that I'll be spending more time with Gordo, maybe I can change that. Unless Lizzie tries to horn in on me and Gordo's project time.

Well, the only way Lizzie is finding out about it would have to be through Gordo, because I'm not doing _anything _to ruin this opportunity.

Oh gosh y'all! I think this was pretty good! Better than chapter 3, anyways! I'm getting more and more back into the story. Pleeeease review so that I can know people are actually reading, _and _so I can know what you like/dislike about my stories!


	5. You Can't Erase the Past

Fast Times at Hillridge High

Okay, so I'm writing this before I even go on and see if anyone reviewed or anything, so if anyone (hopefully) did review, I haven't read them yet!

Okay, I know I said this story was going to be in alternating POVS, and so far all four chapters I've written have been by Lizzie or Parker. Don't worry! Everyone will get at _least_ three POV chapters, and probably more than three. Claire, Gordo, Miranda, and maybe some others will all have their say! And Kate will probably have a chapter or two to kind of explain her involvement in Italy!

That being said, this chapter will be in the point of view of….. Claire!

CLAIRE'S POV

"No!" I said, in kind of a whiny voice. "I told you, I love you but I'm not ready to go that far! Not yet."

I was talking to Derrick, my boyfriend. We had been going out for about a month and a half. I thought I had finally found a guy who wanted the thing I wanted, love. He seemed like he really liked me. Like he didn't care that my parents are super-rich, and when I met him, I thought he was interested in all of me, not just my body. But I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry." He said in a voice that let me know that he hadn't listened to a word I said. And he continued moving his hand further up the front of my shirt.

For about the first three or four weeks we were going out, he was the guy I thought he was. But for the past couple of weeks, he'd been pressuring me to go farther than I really wanted to. But wont do it. I want someone to love me. I've been through this before, when Kate and I were still friends. I used to let a guy do what he wanted to me, and do what he wanted me to do to him, because I thought that would make him love me. I'd never gone all the way or anything, but I'd done just about everything else. But it never worked. They'd get their fill of me, and when I wouldn't sleep with them, they'd drop me like I wasn't anything. So now, I was trying a different approach. One that didn't seem to be working.

"Derrick, I mean it!" I practically shouted, and gave him a little shove away from me. "I don't want to do this!"

"God, what's wrong with you!" He really shouted at me. "How long can you expect me to be satisfied with just making out with you!"

"We haven't even been going out for two months yet!" I shouted back at him.

"So how long are we supposed to just sit around, making out and not touching!" he yelled, the vein on his forehead popping out.

"What does _that _mean?" I say, angry now. "We do so touch, but maybe not in the way you want to!"

"You didn't used to have a probably touching _anything_ on a guy, or so I've heard! What made you turn into a fuckin nun! Why else would I have gone out with a damn freshman? I mean, you're cute, but there are plenty of cute junior girls! And they're no nuns, but I've heard from a few guys that you can do things with your mouth that no other girl in Hillridge can!"

That froze me. Even when you try to change, you can't erase what you've done in the past. How long will it take before guys start liking me because they like Claire, not because they've heard about what I used to do and want to try it out with me?

"Get out." I say, surprisingly calm. "Get out of my house. Right. Now."

"You're nothing but a rich little bitch." He said, pulling his t-shirt back on over his head.

"Good-bye." I said, and he walked out of my room. I heard him storm down the stairs, and then slam the front door behind him. Oh well. It's not like this is the first time this has happened since I stopped hanging out with Kate

When Kate was my best friend, we did everything together. And since Kate was around her nineteen year old cousin Samantha more than she was around her parents, we did everything with Samantha. So we lived a pretty fast live when I was just thirteen and then fourteen, and Kate was fourteen and then fifteen. My parents are rich, but they worked really hard to stay that way. My grandparents on both sides were really rich self-made business people. I say my parents _worked_ because although my dad still works really hard to keep up his family's business empire, my mom pretty much has the rest of her family working on the family business, while she's nothing more than a sort of spokesperson for the company. She attends the business parties and function for the company, which is why she's never at home. And my dad is always is Japan or England or some other foreign country on a business trip. So I'm stuck in my huge home, alone, with no one but my housekeeper/former nanny, Luisa. I love her so much, because she's been more of a parent to me than either of my own since I can remember. I know I really hurt her when I was in middle school when I told her I didn't need an 'illegal alien with a thick accent' following me around like I was a baby. She's kind of kept her distance from me since then. This year, I've been trying to gain back her friendship, but she's still kind of wary of me. I know she still loves me, though.

Speaking of love, that's what I'm looking for, what I need, what I crave. I need some guy to see me, Claire, and decide that I'm the one he _needs_, needs to be around, even if it's only to talk to me. Every time I think I've found that guy, they disappoint me. Miranda never has that problem though. She has guys falling all over themselves just to hang out with her and maybe get her to go to the movies with them. But Miranda's funny; she never lets any guy get close enough to hurt her or break her heart. But her acting disinterested in a guy just makes him even crazier about her.

And Lizzie has Gordo. They're like, madly in love, and not afraid to show it. They're one couple who I'm sure is going to be together forever. They've been best friends since they were little, along with Miranda, of course. Even though it took them such a long time to realize that they like each other, and then another while to realize that they should be together, they're more than making up for it. They have the kind of love for each other that I'm looking for.

But at least Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo give me love in their friendship. I had tricked myself into believing that's what I had with Kate. That is, until Italy, when I saw Kate for who she _really _is. She's nothing more than a heartless monster that cares for nobody but herself. I mean, she saw what happened to Lizzie, and she just….. I can't even think about it. It makes me need to throw up, knowing that that was my best friend for three years, the girl who was my 'other half'. It disgusted out that that was the girl I had called my 'best friend' for the past three years. I always knew she was mean and nasty, but I never knew she could take it that far.

The phone rang, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Claire?" said a voice I recognized as Lizzie's.

"Uh, yeah it's me, Lizzie." I said, laughing. "Why do you always say my name in that questioning way, when you know it's going to be me that answers the phone, since you're calling me on my phone line?"

"I don't know." Lizzie said, laughing too. "Habit, I guess."

"You're so silly, Lizzie!" I said grinning and rolling my eyes.

This is what friends are for. Making you laugh and feel good.

Okay, did you like it? This chapter was pretty much half dialogue, and half Claire's thoughts. I hoped you liked that style. The dialogue was to kind of introduce you to Claire's situation, and her thoughts were to kind of explain what's going on with her.

You like? Review! I think this will be the story I'll be updating the most. I'm going to wrap up my most popular story, 'DigiChat', in about two more chapters, and I'm going to work on this one and another story, 'Crazy Things We Do', the most.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEEEEEEEEW!


	6. Going to Gordo's

Fast Times at Hillridge High

Okay, I'm not really getting any reviews so I'm not sure if anyone's reading….. So I guess I'll write this chapter and then wait a few days to update... Lately I've been updating, like, everyday, so I guess I'll start waiting a while before I update.

line divider-----

PARKER'S POV

I stood in my closet, frustrated. I have a walk in closet, which is seperate from the room I keep my Gordo stuff in. I'm supposed to be at Gordo's house intwenty-five minutes, and I still don't have anything to wear. Lately, I've just been wearing a pair of tight jeans and a sweatshirt or a shapeless t-shirt to school. I haven't seen any point to dress up, since I had no one to dress up for. Until now. This is my oppurtunity to get Gordo. And I know it sounds desperate, but I'll do almost anything to get him. I'm desperate, but I can't make it seem that way to him, or especially Lizzie.I need to just seemfriendly, which might be a major problem for me.

Up until this school year, pretty much, I'd been super friendly and popular. I was one of those girls in the popular groups thatnerdy girls look at and envy, because wewore super-mini skirts and tiny tops, and got away with it. I was part of the group that always talked about what a slut another member of the group was, even though we were all pretty fast. Now, those girls look down on me, and talk about me. It's just that, after what happened in Italy, I haven't felt a need, a purpose. Now I have a goal: get Gordo.

I know that I need to dress better, sexier, to get Gordo. But I can't make it obvious. I need to gradually change my looks, until I'm back up to how I looked in eighth grade. So I pulled out a small pink tank with rhinestones around the edges from the section of my closet that has the clothes I don't wear anymore. The Pretty Parker clothes. I put it on, and looked in the mirror. Perfect. The top was so different from what I've been wearing lately, that I decided to just wear a pair of jeans instead of going full out and rocking one of my mini-skirts from last year. _But _the pair of jeans that I put on _are_ the tightest pair I own.

I looked in the mirror I left. My brunette hair was down, long and perfect and flowing past my shoulders. My face wasn't really made up; I looked better than I lately did because I was excited that infifteen minutes, I would be seeing Gordo. I just had on a touch of taupe eyeshadow, a bit of mascara, and my mouth was perfectly done with shiny coral lipgloss. I took one last glance at myself, and then walked out the door.

It's not really a long walk to get to Gordo's house. Now that my parents have become Mr. and Mrs. Businessman and woman USA, we live in a really nice neighborhood, upper middle class. We live about fifteen minutes away from Gordo, if you're walking, and he lives in an upper upper middle class neighborhood, where the houses are a bit bigger. Claire also live around there, but a bit farther away. Claire is _really _rich, maybe the richest person I actually know. In the neighborhood she lives in, the houses are _gigantic! _

Even though it's not a long walk to Gordo's house, I walked really slowly. I know that if I'm going to get Gordo to like me, I need to stop seeming so needy. So by the time I got to his doorstep, I figured I was about ten minutes later than I said I would come. I straightened out my shirt, rang the doorbell, and then stepped back a bit.

"Hey, Paker." Gordoopened the door, and then I saw his eyes change a bit. "Wow, you look nice, different. I like your shirt."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile. I knew he was a bit taken aback, after sitting next to me for almost two months and seeing me in nothing but red, blue, black and gray t-shirts or sweatshirts. And I know I was wearing a little tank top, one that I hadn't worn since middle school, back when Gordo had a thing for me. I hoped I wasn't overdoing it, wearing that shirt out of the clear blue.

But Gordo didn't act if anything was weird, even if he did stare at my chest a _little_ but longer than is polite. My chest is my best asset; starting in eighth , it grew bigger while the rest of my body stayed the same size. But even though he only stared for a second longer than necessary, I felt like it was a personal victory!

"Come on up." He said, andgestured for me to follow him as he turned away from me and headed up the stairway.

"Okay." I said quietly, and softly shut the front door behind me. I looked at Gordo as he walked up the long staircase that led to the second floor of his house. I hear Claire's house has three huge floors. I started up the stairs behind him, jogging a little to catch up with him. He walked down a hallway.

"My parent's rooms are down that way." Gordo said, pointing to a hallway leading to the opposite direction.

"Cool," I said, and gave asmall laugh."At my house, My parents are down the hall from me too, but my house isn't quite as big as yours, so we're not _that_ far away."

Gordo gave a little laugh, and then turned into a bedroom. We walked in, and I looked around, trying to hide my excitement. I'd fantasized about Gordo and I together, alone, in his bedroom before. The bedroom I'd pictured in my dreams wasn't exactly what his room was like though. It was a large room with pale yellow walls and brown wood trim along the top of the ceiling, giving the room a bright look.In the lefthand corner of his room was a king sized bed with a navy blue comforter on it and three or four large navy blue pillows. On the right wall of his room was a giant desk, on which he had a computer and a whole bunch of papers. His tv was against the same wall as the door is, on the left side.

Gordo went over to his computer desk and sat down in his chair. He patted the chair beside him, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Ready to get to work?"


	7. Looking for my Prince

Fast Times at Hillridge High

Okay, this is where the story turns PG-13, so for those who are faint of heart, don't read if you get upset over little things:)

"""------------------------------"""

MIRANDA'S POV

So far, high school has been pretty much okay for me. I mean, I'm sure anyone else would say that it had been great for me. I mean, I get a _lot_ of attention from guys now. That used to be all I'd pray for in middle school. Well, that and bigger boobs. But now, I don't care about either of those things, really. I finally developed, and although I don't have a huge chest like Parker McKenzie does, they're okay. In middle school, I mainly prayed for one guy to notice me, and that was Ethan Craft. Now more than one guy has noticed me, and even Ethan did. It was really early on in the year, but that's when I was sure I was in love with Ashland Davis. I had known Ash since the middle of seventh grade, when he first moved to Hillridge. We weren't really friends, but we'd say 'hi' to each other as we passed in the hallway.

I fell in 'love' earlier this school year, on the third day after school started, actually. I don't know why, maybe I got prettier when I was staying with my aunts and over the summer or something, but almost immediately on the first day of school, I noticed guys regarding me differently. Before, I'd always been like 'one of the guys'. I wasn't a huge tomboy or anything, but I have been a little bit more girly lately, after visiting my family in México. In México, I stayed with my Tia Luisa and my Tio Ramon. My cousin Josefina is a SAP, Spanish American Princess, which basically means that she is so girly that she acts like a princess. I spent the last half of eighth grade living with my aunt and uncle, and some of Josefina's girliness rubbed off on me. But that doesn't explain why I had guys fawning over me all of a sudden.

I liked Ash because, although he did like me, he didn't act stupid around me like the other guys did. He told me he had liked me since he had met me last year, but didn't say anything because he, like everyone else, knew about my huge crush on Ethan Craft. That was sooo embarrassing, but I got over it and started liking Ash even more. A week after school had started Miranda Sanchez and Ash Davis were officially a couple. About two weeks into our relationship, I began to wonder why people make such a big deal out of having a boyfriend. I liked Ash, but strictly as a friend. When we kissed, it was nice, but it wasn't the absolute fireworks I thought that it would be.

I thought there had to be something wrong with me, because out of all the guys I'd met, I'd liked Ash the most. But I guess that wasn't enough. What I did next I'm not too proud of, because it was kind of foolish. I thought that in order for me to feel closer to Ash, we needed to connect on a higher level. So after only a month of going out together, I had sex with him. Even Ash was surprised. We were at his house, making out, when I took it further than I had ever before, with him or any other guy. We were sitting on Ash's bed, making out as usual, and I had my arms around his neck. I kept one arm around his neck, and let the other drop down to his pants. I didn't really know what to do down there, since Ash was my first real boyfriend. At first I just let it sit there, and then I began kind of massaging it. Ash pulled back from me for a second, looking surprised, and then he went back to kissing me. We continued like that for maybe three minutes, and then I went further. I took my other arm from around Ash, and started to fumblingly unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. I tugged his pants down a bit, but didn't pull them down all the way to his ankles. Ash just sat there, staring at me. I went back to kissing him, and we got right back into it. I put one arm around his neck, and let the other one stay at my side. When I thought the time was right, I reached down to his boxers, and took him in my hand.

That time Ash looked more than surprised, he looked a bit angry. He practically jumped away from me, and stood up off of his bed.

"Don't _start _things you can't finish, Miranda!" He said quietly but forcefully, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Who said I wasn't planning on finishing it?" I said, sounding sexier and surer of myself than I actually was.

"What?" He said softer this time, his eyes questioning.

"I want you." I said, simply but seductively.

"Miranda, I want you too," Ash said, sitting back down beside me. I could see the bulge in his boxers. "But we really just got to know each other. You don't think this is too fast? Because I'll do it if you're sure, but I'd be willing to wait a bit longer. I mean, I really want to, but I don't want you to do this because you just want to make me happy. I'll only do it if you want to too."

"I want you." I repeated, with a small sexy smile on my face.

""------------------""

It's pretty easy to figure out what happened next. Ash and I slept together, and I felt a real amazing rush, but I didn't have feelings of love shooting throughout my body like I think there should be.

I broke up with Ash a week later. I tried to do it nicely, I told him it really _wasn't_ him, it was me. But there's no nice way to break up with someone, especially since when we broke up, Ash let me know he liked me even more than I had thought. We still see each other, in the hallways between classes, in the cafeteria, and in the parking lot waiting for the buses after school. But he won't talk to me, or even look at me. But I really can't blame him, after what I did. A lot of people think that you can't use a guy for sex, but you can, and that's kind of what I did with Ash. We only did it that one time, and then afterwards, I acted kind of funny and tried to keep my distance. But I wasn't fair or nice of me to make Ash think I liked him more than I did, and then break up with him so soon afterwards. Now whenever he sees me, he quickly averts his gaze. The few times he accidentally makes eye contact with me for longer than he means to he has sort of hurt look in his eyes that then turns into a look of disdain. I can't blame him. I wouldn't like me too much either.

So I guess Ash wasn't the right guy for me. The problem is, neither is any of the other guys I know now. To find that guy, he'll probably have to be some guy who moves to Hillridge from some other place, because no one in Hillridge makes my heart race like it should. So I guess I'll just have to wait until I find my prince, my knight in shining armor. They guy who's right for me. He's out there, somewhere. He has to be.

""------------------""

Wow! That was a bit more…. PG-13 than I had planned, but that's okay! Did you like it? I'm not going to update until I get some REVIEWS!


End file.
